


but actually i'm your fan

by periwinklesummer



Category: 1The9 (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Test of Courage, minor daehyeon/donghan, one sided crush, only yohan thinks it's one sided, only yohan thinks yongha is scary, scary yongha, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklesummer/pseuds/periwinklesummer
Summary: Yohan and Yongha play matchmaker at the test of courage
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Yohan’s school had this tradition of hosting the Test of Courage every year at the school trip.

Normally you would think that the students would be afraid of venturing into dark, unfamiliar places knowing there were _ghosts_ waiting to scare them but at our school it was an event everyone looked forward to.

Reason?

This test helped a lot of lovers build up the courage to confess to their crushes or to take their relationship beyond the _some_ stage.

Often the students who were chosen to be the ghosts helped couples get together; of course, it cost meals and strawberry milk every day at lunch for at least a week from one of the parties involved to get serious help. The ghosts would set things up so that the tension between the couples would build up and give one of them the opportunity to confess. If your luck was really bad and you ended up in a group different from your crush, the ghost would confess for you.

Yohan was in the second year of high school and the school trip this time fell exactly a day after mid-terms. That’s why Donghan had been bugging him for the last one month because he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that in the week before.

It was very rare for first year students to volunteer to be ghost. First year was for the kids to enjoy and learn from the trip, but due to certain um.. circumstances, Yohan had been put on the ghost volunteer list for all three years.

When the school trip was announced in our first year, some of the girls in his class, the neighbouring classes and even some of the seniors had called a _meeting_.

“Who will confess to Kim Yohan?”

The rich girls were in favour of whoever bribed the ghosts the most. The ghosts could decide who they want to help.

Some of the others said that only the girls that ended up in Yohan’s group should be allowed to confess.

Meanwhile the seniors said the first-year girls could try next year so only they should sit this one out.

Yohan was blissfully unaware of what was going on in the school courtyard. He was hanging out in the gym watching the taekwondo team practice.

His father had been pestering him to join the team too but he had other plans. So just to appease his father, he swung by the gym every once in a while. No, it was not a coincidence that these visits happened only when Yoo Yongha was practicing.

You read that right. Yohan was using his Dad as an excuse to watch Yongha practice because he was too much of a wuss to go speak to him otherwise.

The taekwondo team had moved onto one on one matches and it was Yongha’s turn next when that announcement was made.

“Class 3 Year 1 Kim Yohan, come to the staff room right now!” The speakers in the gym blared and everyone turned to look at him sitting in the stands along with other Yongha fans. He giggled nervously and ran off as the Broadcast club repeated the announcement.

He wondered if Yongha would remember his name after this incident as he made his way to the teacher’s office. Outside he saw a line almost half of the school’s female population standing in a line with their hands above their head, looking like they had all just got out of a fist fight.

 _Was it a real fist fight? Is that why they are punished?_ Yohan thought as he entered the staff room.

“There he is!” Mr. Choi, his math teacher shouted.

“Sir, why are so many people standing outside?” Yohan asked as he sat down on the chair next to his homeroom teacher.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Mrs. Han asked. Yohan didn’t have her in any of her classes but she had come by for substitute lessons a few times and well, Yohan wasn’t exactly very quiet in class.

“How is he supposed to know!” Yohan’s homeroom teacher, Mr. Cho spoke up. “Mrs. Han, I hope you know it’s not Yohan’s fault.”

“Then whose fault is it that all those girls were fighting?”

“Wha- why were they fighting? What did I do?” Yohan asked. He was just enjoying his Yongha time and now suddenly he was being dragged into this mess.

“Well, you know Yohan-” Mr. Cho blushed a little.

“Sir, I’ll talk to him.” Kim Donghyun spoke up. He was standing silently in the corner that Yohan hadn’t even noticed him until then. “The student council will solve this issue too.”

He told Yohan to follow him outside and once the door to the staff room was shut, he started, making sure he was audible to the girls.

“Yohan, these girls here were arguing on who gets to confess to you on the school trip. Would you rather choose now or on the day of the Test of Courage?”

Yohan’s jaw dropped with each word that Donghyun spoke. He had heard about the tradition from Daehyeon hyung before but he never imagined it would lead to a situation like this.

 _I’m gay._ Yohan thought, but looking at how many girls were standing there, he thought it was not the time to come out.

“What?” was all he managed to say.

Kim Donghyun pushed back his glasses, like an anime protagonist before he continued. “I have another option for you.”

Yohan nodded, waiting for him to continue. What could be worse than this?

“You can join the ghost volunteer students.”

Yohan’s jaw dropped again. He was scared just thinking about the test of courage. To spend the entire night alone, hiding in dark places waiting to jump other students was unthinkable.

But if he was a ghost, there was no way anyone would confess to him.

Yohan just stood there for a second thinking what was scarier; being a volunteer or a participant.

“KIM DONGHYUN, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!” One of the seniors said.

“Yohan, you can’t agree to this.” This time, a classmate.

Okay, his question was answered.

“I’ll do it. I’ll volunteer.”

Kim Donghyun smirked like he had just won the jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't proofread this so if there are any typos or grammatical errors please let me know!! have fun reading ill post the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

To avoid what had happened last year, the student council had added Yohan’s name to the list of ghost students immediately after the school trip was announced.

All Yohan had done last year was listlessly scare everyone in his Frankenstein getup while wondering if anyone had already confessed to Yongha yet. Or Yongha had confessed to someone.

And this year was going to be a repeat of that.

Yohan had progressed very little in getting closer to Yoo Yongha. He still went to watch practices. Sometimes even tournaments. He hoped Yongha would take a hint if he saw him sitting with his other fans but so far Yongha had never approached him first.

Three days before mid-terms, Yohan was in the library, working on some Math problems and waiting for taekwondo practice to begin, when Donghan sat down next to him.

Yohan just rolled his eyes. He knew what the older was going to say.

“I told you I don’t do that stuff.”

“Yohan, this is my last year. If I don’t confess to Daehyeon now and we end up going to different universities then, I won’t ever be able to do it.”

“Don’t you have to study to get into university?”

“Don’t be smart with me, Kim Yohan.” Donghan poked his arm. “I’ll treat you to hanwoo after the exams.”

“Ask the other ghosts, okay I don’t know how to do this stuff.”

“I have already asked all of them I am really serious about this okay?”

“And all of them agreed? Why do you need me then?”

“See, I have a plan. All-”

“Aaah don’t tell me. I am not going to help!”

“Wow, and I thought Yongha was hard to convince.” Donghan muttered under his breath.

Of course, Yohan heard that. “What? Yongha?”

“Hmmmm, now you’re interested.” Donghan threw him a look. “I won’t say. Go on. Solve your equations.”

“Hyung! I’ll do it! Definitely! What were you saying about Yongha?”

“Oh, just..” Donghan smirked. “He agreed to help me straight away but I thought he would take a lot of convincing and bribery.”

“Yongha is…?”

“Yeah, Yoo Yongha, the one you have been stalking for the last two years,” Yohan’s turned red at that comment. “He volunteered to be a ghost this year. Anyway, remember your promise okay? You have to help out!”

\--

Yohan didn’t see Donghan after that time at the library. He told him about his plan of having all the ghosts come and give flowers to Daehyeon and at the end of the course, Donghan would confess to him. It was so cheesy but who was Yohan to judge. At least Donghan was on talking terms with his crush.

Exams went by uneventfully. This year too Yongha was in a different class from him so taekwondo practice was the only time he got to see him. Yohan had joined the school choir this year so sometimes it clashed with taekwondo and he would have to catch glimpses of the boy during lunch.

The only time he saw Yongha before the school trip was when the student council called all the volunteers to give them their costumes and assign roles.

The test of courage this year for scheduled near a forest trail, the end of which was a shrine. Whoever succeeded in reaching the last spot was supposed to write his wish on a piece of paper and burn it in front of the shrine.

Yohan was given the task of the final jumpscare right before the shrine and Yongha was assigned the spot with one of his classmates at the start of the trail.

They were at the opposite ends!!

Yohan was so happy the last week thinking he would get chances to talk to Yongha at the test but now all of his hopes had gone down the drain.

His eyes wandered to Yongha. _Look at him while you can, Yohan. You won’t be able to see him at the school trip._

Their eyes met for a moment before Yohan looked away. Hmm?? Yongha was looking at him too? Yohan nervously sneaked a glance and Yongha shrugged when he saw him. On reflex, Yohan gave him a smile, not knowing what the shrug was supposed to mean.

\--

The school took buses for the trip. It wasn’t too far from Seoul; only a two-hour long bus ride. They had stopped at a gas station when Yohan got down to buy snacks with his friends.

He was known for his habit for hoarding strawberry milk but he forgot to buy some that morning, so the entire ride he was restless for some. To top that Yongha’s class had shared the same bus as Yohan’s, so he needed his sugar fix.

Just as he finished paying for his stuff, the teachers called the students to get back on the bus. Yohan had just found his class when he realized he didn’t get a straw for his strawberry milk.

“Mr. Cho, can I-”

“Just drink it without the straw, Yohan!”

Yohan pouted. Half of the fun of strawberry milk was in the straw. He ripped open the lid and took a sip, as he looked for his old seat. He was on his way to the back when the driver started the bus.

And like a fool, Yohan dropped his strawberry milk on an unfortunate student. He straightened himself as Mr. Cho called out. “Yohan stop running and go sit down!”

“I’m so sorry ahh, I didn’t mean-” Yohan took out his handkerchief when he saw the student, he had dumped his drink on was none other than Yoo Yongha. His hand froze mid-air. No way this was happening to him. “Oh my god, Yongha, I am so- take my hanky I don’t have a tissue. Sorry I forgot to take-”

“Yohan, it’s fine.” Yongha said shortly.

_Nooo. He sounded so mad._

Yongha took Yohan’s handkerchief and smiled. Yohan cried internally. He definitely hated him.

“Go sit down. Don’t worry about it.”

Yohan nodded and walked back to his friends.

He knew his love story had ended before he could even make a move all because of his stupid strawberry milk.


	3. Chapter 3

The test of courage was on the last day of the trip, and luckily Yohan didn’t run into Yongha until then. He was too scared to see him after the whole strawberry milk incident. Even his friends helped him avoid Yongha.

Every time one of them saw the boy, an immediate text was sent to Yohan to stay away from that area. For the first two days, the classes had individual activities, so it was easy but on the third day, the students were given the freedom to hang out with their friends from different classes too. So basically, the entire day Yohan was running from one place to the other trying not to see Yongha. Maybe he would properly apologize at school hoping Yongha would be less mad at him by then.

But Yohan had to see him at the test of courage anyway. The volunteers had to gather at the start of the trail an hour before the test to get ready and into their spots.

As he got changed into a outhouse ghost’s costume, he saw Yongha enter the changing room. He saw Yongha open his mouth, but before he could say anything Yohan ran over to the senior who was in charge of makeup. She sat him down in front of the mirror and started applying foundation.

“I’m going to skip the wig, okay, Yohan?” the senior said, moving on to white talcum powder. “You would make a handsome ghost without the wig. I don’t know who gave you the Frankenstein costume last year, but you’re safe in my hands.”

From the mirror, Yohan could see Yongha had put on a grim reaper costume. How was that supposed to be scary. Yongha looked so good in that black hanbok that all the students would end up falling for him.

He turned to the senior who was doing his makeup and asked, “Noona, do you know who were assigned the spot at the beginning of the trail? Under the huge tree?”

“Oh, yes. I think it was Yoo Yongha? And someone from his class. Why?”

“Can you find out who the other person is?” Maybe if Yohan convinced him to swap places, he would be able to protect him from any potential confessions this time.

“Yes, let me finish your makeup first. Which lipstick shade do you like better?” The senior held up two shades of red that were so similar Yohan didn’t know if this was a trick question. He pointed to the right one. “You have a good eye! I think this one will suit you more.”

Once he was done with the makeup, the senior took out her phone and a few seconds later said, “Kim Taewoo.”

“Huh?”

“The guy with Yongha is Kim Taewoo from Class 4.”

“Thanks, noona! You’re a life saver!” Yohan gave her one of his charming smiles and left to look for the boy she had just mentioned.

He couldn’t find him in the changing room. Yongha wasn’t there either. Had they already left for their spots?

“Hey, have you guys seen Kim Taewoo?”

“Yeah, he’s in the washroom. What’s up?” One of the guys said. Yohan didn’t know what his name was but he knew he was friends with his cousin Seokhwa.

“Well, my spot on the trail is kinda spooky and I’m alone so I was wondering if he wanted to swap places?”

Seokhwa’s friend banged on the door of the washroom and shouted, “TAEWOO, SOME GUY WANTS TO SWAP PLACES WITH YOU.”

“NO WAY!” The answer came.

“It’s close to the shrine so you can see exciting stuff!”

The guy repeated, “IT’S CLOSE TO THE SHRINE.”

“I SAID NO! YONGHA WILL KILL ME IF I LEAVE OUR SPOT.”

The guy shrugged. “Sorry, can’t help. I’m a first year or else I would have come with you.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Yohan said before leaving. The test was going to start in fifteen minutes and it was getting dark outside. He had to get to his spot quickly or else he would get lost in the dark.

\--

The Test of Courage had started about half an hour ago and so far, only one group had made it to the shrine. They were writing down their wishes and just as they were about to burn the paper, Yohan silently crept out from where he was hiding. The members were taking turns and passing on the candle to burn their paper, so Yohan joined them at the end of their line and when the candle was passed to him, he held it up to his bloodied face.

Half of the students ran away as soon as they saw him. One of them almost swung a hit at his face, which Yohan dodged just in time. The other two fell down and started screaming, and a minute later, they crawled out of there. Yohan smiled at the last remaining student and handed a red badge to him, that indicated he had finished the Test of Courage successfully.

“Don’t smile like that! You look creepy.” The student growled before leaving.

Yohan sighed and went back to the bush where he was hiding.

He took out his phone and joined a quick five member Among Us round waiting for the next group to arrive. He ended up a crewmate and was the first to die. He was wondering if he should hang around and finish his tasks or leave the game when he heard someone call out his name.

“Yohan, where are you?”

He poked out his head and saw that it was Yongha. What was he doing here? Did something happen?

Yohan stood up and waved his hand. “Here.”

“Are you okay?” Yongha asked, walking over to his hiding spot.

“Eh? Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Junseo told me you wanted to swap places with Taewoo because you were scared.”

 _Junseo? Seokhwa’s friend? Wait- that’s not important right now!_ Yohan thought. _Yongha came looking for me because he thought I was scared!!!_

“Ah- I’m fine now. I got used to the dark.”

“Oh, okay.” Yongha looked around, as if hesitating before saying something.

“Did you need anything from me?”

“No.” Yongha shook his head immediately. _Cute._ “If you’re fine, then, I’m gonna go back?”

Yohan nodded, before shouting. “NO, WAIT! I- I mean,” He was looking at the ground again. “Can you stay for a while? I keep hearing creepy sounds.” He was lying through his teeth. The only sounds you could hear was from his game. He wondered if Yongha could tell. “And not a lot of groups make it here so it’s just me here.”

Yongha gave him a smile, “No problem.”

And then it was just the two of them, sitting in whatever congested space there was behind that bush, their legs brushing against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i just keep on adding parts but i don't have the patience to finish the entire thing before posting   
> thank you to Sakamichi, 9niverse, mimieazura and the 3 guests for leaving kudos!!   
> i will probably finish it in the next part   
> please leave comments if you liked it or you have any suggestions ^^


	4. Chapter 4

“Is it okay for you to be here though?” Yohan asked. “Won’t the seniors say anything if they find out you left your spot?”

Yongha shrugged. “Who cares? They’re leaving next semester anyway.” He reached into the pocket of his robes and took out a bottle of strawberry milk.

Seeing that Yohan remembered how he was supposed to be avoiding Yongha and now here he was sitting and chatting with him like nothing had happened. He didn’t even apologize!

“I’m sorry!” Yohan shouted as Yongha ripped open the lid of the bottle.

He looked up at Yohan with a surprised expression. “Sorry? For what?”

“I- uh, spilling my strawberry milk on you on the bus the other day.”

“What? That wasn’t your fault. The driver shouldn’t have started the bus before everyone was on their seats.” Yongha said. “You didn’t get hurt, right?”

Yohan shook his head. Yongha took a sip from the bottle and then offered it to him. Yohan took the bottle with a smile, their hands blushing briefly.

 _My lips are touching the bottle that he just drank out of! Isn’t this an indirect kiss?_ Yohan thought as he happily drank the strawberry milk. He wondered if Yongha thought anything about the indirect kiss or had just given it to Yohan on a whim.

They stayed silent for a while waiting for a group to arrive passing the strawberry milk to each other, both waiting for the other to say something.

Finally, it was Yongha who spoke. “Do you like taekwondo?”

“Huh? Not so much.” Yohan answered. Well, he did like the sport by association because Yongha in the uniform looked so good. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I see you at the gym a lot and a few of the tournaments too. So, I wondered if you wanted to join the team or something.”

Inner Yohan did a mini celebratory dance. So Yongha did notice him at those practices.

“Oh, yeah. I like watching it so I come by when I’m free.”

“Really? We have a really important match next month.” Yongha smiled. “Do you want to come watch? I’ll give you passes. I heard the gym at the venue is really cool. It’s a bit far from Seoul though.”

Ah, fuck. Yohan was really whipped. He was saving up for the SHINee concert next month but guess those savings were going to buy him tickets now. Yongha himself had asked him! Yohan was imagining himself in the stands holding a huge banner with “Yoo Yongha Fighting!” written on it and little red hearts drawn around his name while Yongha would go up and receive his gold medal, and then afterwards Yohan would run to him, dramatically give him a hug and in front of the entire audience confess his feelings. Then everyone would cheer for the two and after Yongha would say he liked Yohan too they would ki-

“Oh? Looks like a group made it to the shrine.” Yongha said.

Yohan snapped himself out of the daydream and saw that the group only had 3 people. “Let them start writing their wishes then you tap the one on the right. I’ll go for the one on the left. Here, take this candle.” Yohan himself used the flash on his handphone and the two students ran away screaming at the sight of the two ghosts. The one in the middle was still busy writing, his hands visibly shaking, it seemed as if he was trying to ignore Yongha and Yohan but was too scared to look anywhere.

“AH, WILL YOU TWO MOVE A STEP BACK.”

Yohan was taken aback by how loud the guy screamed but Yongha took a step forward and started whistling a very creepy tune. The guy swore loudly and threw the pen, running away.

“THIS IS NOT OVER.” The student screamed. “I WILL SEE YOU TWO IN SCHOOL!”

Yongha laughed nervously. “Wow, he was seriously scarier than us.”

Yohan grinned and added. “This is only the second group tonight. Sorry, it’s probably boring than scaring students at the start of the trail.”

“Hmm, it’s not boring, though.” Yongha said. “It’s fun being here with you.”

Yohan was glad it was dark because after hearing that he was blushing so hard. Inner Yohan forgot to do the celebratory dance even he was so shocked.

Yongha smiled at him and picked up the pen that the guy earlier had dropped. “Do you want to write a wish?”

“I don’t really believe in this stuff.” Yohan said. “But it’s kind of fascinating.” He passed a piece of paper to Yongha and then started writing his own wish.

_I want to be Yoo Yongha’s boyfriend._

Yohan swore mentally if it ever came true, he would come here every year and worship at the shrine, before he held it up to the candle and burned the piece of paper. He turned to Yongha and held up the candle for him to see that he was staring at him.

Yohan’s heart skipped a beat. Yongha’s gaze on him was so soft and the barely there smile on his face, made him think that maybe his one-sided love wasn’t all that one-sided. Also, Yongha was a lot friendlier than Yohan had imagined.

“Burn the paper.” Yohan managed to whisper.

Yongha nodded and after dropping the burning piece of paper in front of the shrine, he folded his hands and prayed for a moment.

“What did you wish for?” Yohan couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“If I say it out loud it won’t come true right?” Yohan nodded. “I will tell you when it comes true.”

Yohan was about to use this opportunity to get Yongha’s kkt id when he heard a group approaching.

“Is it Daehyeon hyung’s group yet?” Yongha asked. “I wonder if he got all the roses.”

Yohan gasped. “Oh no! I left my rose back in the changing room. Donghan hyung will kill me.”

Yongha reached into his robe and took out the rose. How much stuff did he have in his pockets?

“Just take mine. Donghan hyung is probably only expecting one rose at the last stop. I will say I took a break when he passed my stop.”

“You know he won’t let it go, right?”

“But I want you to have it!” Yongha said, a little louder than usual. They stared at each other for a moment, Yohan taken aback by Yongha’s sudden assertiveness and Yongha probably a little embarrassed he had said something without thinking. Yohan opened his mouth to speak but the next moment Yongha spoke, covering his face with his hands. “Actually, I have to confess.”

Yohan was really confused at this point but nudged Yongha to continue. “What is it?”

“I left the rose that Donghan hyung gave me with Taewoo. He probably gave it to Daehyeon hyung already.” He peeked at Yohan from between his fingers. “I got this rose to… give it to you.”

Yohan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mind still hadn’t processed half of what Yongha had just said. “For me?”

Yongha nodded and dropped his hands to the side. “Yohan, I like you.” He took a deep breath and continued. “Ever since you came and cheered the school team in the Winter Tournament last year. I have never lost a competition when you were in the stands so at first, I thought you were my lucky charm but I was too nervous to talk to you.”

“You were?” Yohan was lost. This whole time!! Both of them had liked each other.

Yongha nodded. “I thought someone would definitely confess to you this year at the test of courage so I signed up to be a ghost but we got stuck at opposite ends.” Yohan laughed. _Just their luck_. Yongha held up the rose for Yohan again. “I am really glad you came to switch places with Taewoo, by the way.”

Yohan took the flower from him, his hands shaking slightly.

“You don’t have to give me an answer ri-”

“Yoo Yongha!!” Yohan said. Their situation was so frustrating. “I didn’t come to all those practices because I like taekwondo, okay? I came to see you. The Winter Tournament too. I wasn’t cheering for you. I went there just because of you. I have liked you since the first day of high school.”

Yongha’s eyes widened in surprise, and one hand flew to cover his mouth. Yohan smiled at his cute little habit of hiding his face when he felt shy.

Yohan wondered if he should take a chance and ask him out.

“Yohan, are you free on Monday after class?” Yongha said, a shy smile on his face. “I have taekwondo practice but we can hang out afterwards.”

Yohan was so happy, he stepped towards Yongha and without thinking gave him a hug. He felt Yongha chuckle against him and then hug him back.

Just then they heard someone clear his throat. “Kim Yohan, Yoo Yongha are you really stealing my thunder right now?”

It was Donghan hyung. Daehyeon hyung, Seokhwa and Junseo were in his group, and Daehyeon hyung really had about 30 roses in his hand.

Before Yohan could say anything, Yongha threw his grim reaper hat to Junseo and shouted, “Take over for me.”

“HYUNG?”

Yongha grabbed Yohan’s hand and pulled him along, towards another path that led to the base of the hill. “I’ll treat you to a meal later!”

Yohan laughed, following behind, silently thanking the deity at the shrine for making his wish come true so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took such a long time to finish this. All my fav groups had their comebacks continuously and then I had my finals so I lost track of where I was going with this fic. Sorry if the ending seems rushed I just wanted to finish it.   
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos ^^


End file.
